fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ferocious Fight: Joo Dee Vs Tarbo
Introduction On the hidden side of the beach in the Mochina Island, Joo Dee and Leo were both looking at the demon in front of them, unaware of what was going as Tarbo just stared at them with a smile on his face. "So what exactly do you want with me?" She asked glaring as electricity continued to charge throughout her body. "Many things....A private island, a medium rare steak, a hamster and for you to come with me so my brother will stop bitching...." SaidTarbo still smiling and sneakily drawing a dagger from behind his back. "Joo Dee....Do you have any healing spell?" Asked Leo holding his side. "I can help you....Just need these ribs healed." Joo Dee looked over to him, "The second I begin the healing, he's going to jump at me, better be ready to try and take his head, because he isn't human he's a demon" Joo Dee said as she started to produce golden electricity in her right hand as she instantly slammed it right into his chest, leaving her open to Tarbo as he went towards her quickly. Leo quickly stamped on the ground causing a massive wall of rock to block Tarbo's path. "I'm a Earth Mage as well." Smirked Leo. "i'll try to keep the walls up to slow him down while you heal me." Joo Dee nodded as she continued to channel the electrcity, healing Leo the best she could in order for him to be able to help. Leo began to throw up mroe walls and setting them ablaze with his fire magic. "Ok i feel alot better thanks." Said Leo summoning his Guan Dao to his hands. "Lets have some fun!" Joo Dee nodded as she enhanced herself with a Lightning cloak, disappearing as she reappeared right next to Tarbo, attempting to hit him with her lightning palm thrust. Leo charged from the other side attacking with his Guan Dao, as he was about to land a hit Tarbo blocked them. "I am one of the best melee fighters of my siblings......You have little chance ins topping me." Said Tarbo chuckling alittle before countering the attacks with brutal strikes knocking them back. "Come little children we still have alot of play time." Joo Dee jumped back as she quickly went back into her lightning cloak, only this time she seemed to add wings before she flew upward, sending down a barrage of feather daggers at Tarbo. Tarbo melted into shadow and moved so he ended up behind Joo Dee and launched a barrage of shadow fists at her pounding her entire body. Leo attacks with a wave of earth spikes and streams of fire. "Get away from her!!" He shouted as he charged behind his spells towards Tarbo. Joo Dee's cloak had taken most of the attacks Tarbo gave her as she let out a discharge that dealt damage to anything in it's range. Tarbo got hit and dropped to one knee. "That really hurt.....Your strong little one....That dog Markus has taught you well......But that won't matter as your both going to fall." Said Tarbo. "Once you and your sister fall you will go to my brother to become his brides....." Leo swung his blade around striking Tarbo with the blunt edge, sending him a great distance away before letting out a barrage of fire and earth. "Not while i'm still breathing!!!" He shouted before stabbign his blade into the ground and preparing a powrful spell. "Spirits of fire hear my call and lend me your power....Bring forth the sun! Natures Wrath!!!" Suddenly a huge ball of fire appeared above Leo he then pointed to Tarbo and the ball went towards him at speed. "Crap...." Said Tarbo grabbing a near by shadow from a rock and dragging it across making it a much larger shadow. He then lifted one side like lifting a pannel for a wall, Leo's attack went into the shadow and exploded but some still hit Tarbo causing serious damage to his hands and forearms. "Ow ow ow!! You little shit!" "Hehe.....Only issue is now i got not strength left....." Chuckled Leo dropping to one knee. Joo Dee felt the toll the spell took on her as she was panting heavily, "So, do you surrender?" She asked looking at the demon. "Oh hell no!...Hehe get it hell?" Chuckled Tarbo. "I made a funny!" The demon then charged Joo Dee unleashing a barrage of brutal and direct strikes, He threw Joo Dee around like a rag down and smacked Leo down each time he tried to help her. "Boy don't even try me...." He said kicking Leo away and quickly looking around making sure nobody was about to ruin his fun. He then returned to Joo Dee picking up a couple of rocks and throwing them at high speed at her. She smashed each rock with her own fist, "Don't toy with me, I already eradicated one of your kind" She said looking at him with a glare. "You killed a general in our army....I'm one of the big ones....Tarbo, Lord of Hellish Shadow!" Said Tarbo brimming with pride and ego. "She wasn't that strong...She got her rank by sleping with anyone better than her and ripping their hearts out literally." Joo Dee was shocked at what she was hearing, a demon of her power took both her and her sister to defeat, how was she suppose to defeat a higher level demon with the power she had at the momet? She felt beads of sweat going down the sides of her face as she looked over to see Leo still breathing heavily, exhausted from his spell use. "I know what ya thinking....How are you gonna beat me?" He said with a smirk while sitting on a rock. "Well it's a simple answer to a kinda dull question....Your not! I'm here to take you then find your sister and take her to my brother so you can become his brides and create a legion of empowered demons with that nice Gold Lightning you got!" "Like hell your gonna do that!" Said Leo trying to break through broken ribs and exhaustion. "See where i come from that don't me i'm not gonna be able to do that....Idiot...." Said Tarbo casually sending a shadow fist to punch Leo in the face sending him flying. "Your sister however....Well she's just a bonus....Something to pass the time while your busy with the new legion....He's got a very short attention span...." Joo Dee realized that the only situation was to run, try and find some time to get away, but when she was about to activate her Phoenix Drive, she felt shadows engulfing her legs as she slowly felt them rising up to her arms and chest. Suddenly a bolt of white lightning similar to her struck the demon causing the arms to vanish. "Get away from her...." Said a familiar voice. "Her uncle won't be happy if she gets hurt." The person who saved Joo Dee lept down from the near by cliff and landed between Joo Dee and the demon. It was Tao carrying his sword in one hand and a meat bun in another. "Sorry i'm late kid.....Had to get some lunch....." Said Tao as he finished the meat bun and put his mask down over his face. "Me and MArkus sensed this guy appear and he thought i should get some credit for beating back a demon....He's making sure no more have shown up." "Oh great the copy.....I was hoping to get this down without you showing up...." Said Tarbo before sending out a black of darkness magic which Tao blocked with an earth wall. "So why help these creatures? Your not exactly a real one." "Actually i am....Why use a human body? Your not one either." Said Darkas the wall went back down. "Seems abit contradictory if your calling me inhuman and fake." "Hmmm fair point...." Said Tarbo before charging at Dark and Joo Dee resorting to close quaters fighting. Joo Dee dodged as she quickly ran over to Leo, charging Gold Lightning in both of her hands as she pressed it against his chest to heal him. Category:Fairy Tail: Phantoms Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Phantombeast Category:Yaminogaijin & Phantombeast Category:Chapters